1 New Message
by ArmagonAuthor
Summary: Bobby swallowed, sure that he already knew what was coming next. "What is it?" Dean lifted the phone closer to his face, flipping it open. He gulped. "It's Sam." Tag to 4.22. Sometimes the things you dont know are the worst things you can.


_**Dean's voicemail:**_

_New message. Recorded 1:21 AM, May 15/09_

_Look, I know you are going to be pissed at me for leaving but it's the only way. I'm sorry to put you through all this but it was never my – look I'm … you never have to worry about me ever again._

_End of message._

_New message. Recorded 1:23 AM, May 15/09._

_Hey Dean…I'm sorry I left you back in that hotel room. I didn't mean any of that stuff, and I shouldn't have hit you. Or choked you… or slammed your face into that mirror. You had every right to say what you said and all, so there was really no reason for me to you know… Crap, I really suck at this. You probably have no clue what I'm getting at. I just wanted to say that I'm sor –_

_End of message._

_New message. Recorded 1:25 AM, May 15/09._

_Look man, don't get mad that I'm leaving, alright? Not that you'd get mad – actually you would probably like it better that way – but that's not really the point. Just do what you do best, and I will stay out of your way. Even though you have no reason to believe me, I'm not going to do anything that requires you having to hunt me down. But I did get your voicemail though, so I wouldn't be surprised if you decided to –_

_End of message._

_New message. Recorded 1:25 AM, May 15/09_

_So just for the record, I did get that voicemail. So yeah I got your… uh… warning or whatever. I don't really blame you, to be honest. I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say except that you were right… About everything. About me… Look,so yeah I'm going to shut up and let you get some sleep. Hopefully you _are_ sleeping though. You always stay up late when you are worried even though you were better off asleep… but then again why would you worry about me when –_

_End of message._

_New message. Recorded 2:24 AM, May 15/09_

You know what, you never even gave me a chance to explain myself! If you even asked me what the hell I was going through maybe we could have talked about it and we could have avoided this in the first place. But no, you had to go and assume that big brother is always right and little freak brother is stupid as hell! Why did you even drag me across the country for so long if I was so worthless, huh? You have no idea what I'm going through, okay? No idea! So don't you dare go saying that –

_End of message._

_New message. Recorded 2:49 AM, May 15/09_

_Dean… I'm sorry about what I said before. You had every right to say… what you said… and I shouldn't have argued about it. You are always right anyhow. I mean, you knew from the start who Ruby was but I was just too stupid to see it. Have I always been so stupid?_

_End of message._

_New message. Recorded 3:24 AM, May 15/09_

_I don't know how you are supposed to kill Lucifer, man. I mean, it's Lucifer! How do the angels expect you to do that by your self? Fricking angels… you were right about them too…. Always right… Dammit man I'm sorry I got you into this mes –_

_End of message._

_New message. Recorded 6:49 AM, May 15/09_

_The people at the bar are staring at me weird… Can people tell I'm a monster just by looking at me, or does it make a difference? How long have you known it? (*Cuts off in the background*.) – What the hell are you looking at?! No I didn't…. Mind your own business, you ass! – (*Pause*) How come _you_ always found the bars with the nice people? Frick, I cant even go to a bar without screwing up and ruining everyone's day –_

_End of message._

_New message. Recorded 7:23 AM, May 15/09_

…I can' believe it… (*Drunken slur*).. 'ucifer's out because of me. Dude why didn't you put a 'ullet in my b-brain the day dad warned you about me? What the hell, man!? That would have prevented so much stuff… at least I would have been human then. I don't even know what I am 'nymore… (*Sob*) Why the 'ell didn't u just kill me or somethin'?

_End of message._

_New message. Recorded 8:35 AM, May 15/09_

_… 'uby said I didn't even need the demon blood…. (*Sighs*)… called me Dumbo… (*Drunken slur*)…fricken Disney movies man, you always 'arned me about those…. (*Pause*)… There's no point to even try and take it 'nymore. Who the 'ell am I kidding? Its already been like… (*Pause*) 15 hours since I've had some. 'nd I feel fine. I don't get how it was supposed to –_

_End of message._

_New message. Recorded 9:24 AM, May 15/09_

_D-Dean you were 'ight…(*Sob*)…can't d-do this man… (*Drunken slur*)…'ou were right, I need… I n-need help 'ean. 'm sorry I d-destroyed the w-world and all, 'ou should have had A-Adam as a b-brother cause he seemed s-so much 'etter and all… (*Sob*)… 'm sorry Dean. Y-You were right…. I'm a m-m…. I'm a monster. 'm sorry Dean, 'm s-sory, 'm s –_

_End of message._

_New message. Recorded 10:30 AM, May 15/09_

_D…Don't even try and h-hunt me 'own, D-Dean. You 'ont have to… (*Sob and drunken slur.*)… N-no p-point… 'ant do this anym-more… (*Sob*)… D-Dean…_

_End of message._

_End of voicemail messages._

_**Bobby's voicemail:**_

_New message. Recorded 10:31 AM, May 15/09_

_…B-Bobby don't even t-try and t-track this cause it wont work-k… (*Slurs*) I don't want to ask you any'hing but j-just 'ake care of Dean p-please… (*Sob*)… Y-You always took such g-good care of us and all… 'm sorry I hit you and ruined the w-w-world… P-Please t-tell Dean that I… you know… that I love him and 'm sorry for d-doing this to him. 'm s-sorry Bobb –_

_End of message. _

_End of voicemail messages._

Bobby pulled himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes furiously. Wow… what a hell of a night they had. After Dean left, he had spent almost 19 hours just sitting around and waiting for god knows what… and then at 12:42 the Winchesters just pull themselves up the front steps like they had run a marathon. Sam looked like he had been hit by a brick wall and gone for days without sleep, and Dean was dangerously quiet and had gone straight upstairs to bed without even checking on his brother. Of course, that had been a red light for Bobby. He had hopped that by sending Dean out to talk to Sam that they would reconcile and get over their issues, but it didn't seem like it at all. At least they had been together, though. And that was a start.

"Sam…" Bobby had took a few careful steps towards the silent and scared looking young man in front of him, not sure whether he was about to get yelled at or punched or knocked out or cried on or what. But when Sam had raised his eyes to meet Bobby's, he had been surprised with the result. There had been _nothing_ there. Sam was too young to even understand the idea, but he was already a broken man. Truth be told Bobby had been surprised he even had the will to stay standing, considering he looked like he had lost the will to live.

"I'm sorry," was all that Sam had managed to get out, and from that Bobby had gathered the worst. Lucifer was free.

He had ushered Sam to the other upstairs spare room without hesitation, figuring that if he needed the demon-proof room immediately, Dean would have warned him. And they could always have moved him later if necessary.

Now he was pulling on some clean clothes, wondering how after sleeping in so long he was still so gosh-darned _exhausted_. Still, he was a bit ashamed of himself. What if those stupid moody boys were downstairs ripping each other to shreds right now? Sam on a demon-blood high or craze was dangerous enough, but Dean's temper was just as bad. Hopefully none of the above were going to be present.

Bobby hurried down the stairs, looking left and right for signs of trouble. There had been so much that happened in this house… Angels, demons, seizures, exorcisms, seals being broken, brothers locking each other up… He was getting too fricken old for this.

It was a bit surprising that no one was around, and Bobby was almost ecstatic at the idea that both brothers were still asleep. God knew that they both needed it.

For some reason, Bobby's eyes were drawn to the kitchen table, where his phone was flashing a little red light at a constant pace. That meant he had voicemail. _Oh shit…_ He didn't even have his coffee yet and people were contacting him about the end of the world. _Still too old for this…_

He flipped his phone open, reading the text.

_You have 1 new voicemail message._

Bobby sighed, pressing _play_ and holding it to his ear. His heart nearly stopped when a teary, drunken Sam started spewing out nonsense to him on the other end. Breath caught in his throat at what sounded like a suicidal ranting, and his feet started carrying him upstairs before he was even aware of it. "Sam!" He pretty much threw himself in the door, his mouth hanging open when he saw that Sam's bed was empty. _No,no,no,no…._

"Dean!" Bobby rushed into the other spare room, shaking Dean so hard that he almost knocked the kid out of bed.

"…Bobby, what the hell?!" Dean shoved him away angrily, clearly not impressed with being assaulted in his sleep.

"Sam's gone!" Bobby couldn't get the word's out fast enough.

"W…What?" Dean didn't seem to be catching on as fast as Bobby was. "He's _gone_?"

"He left me a voicemail…"Bobby handed over his cell phone to Dean as proof. "I looked upstairs but his bed's empty. He's gone, Dean."

Dean seemed a bit skeptical. "You only checked his room?"  
"Trust me Dean, just listen to the message."

He watched as Dean held the phone to his ear, and suddenly his face dropped. His mouth formed a silent O for a few seconds, before he took on a "Oh god, not again" sort of face. And Bobby didn't really blame him. He listened for a minute, and even when the message surely had to have cut off he still held it against his face almost stubbornly. Eventually he cleared his throat. "Holy crap…"

Bobby sighed, looking around. "Dammit Dean, what happened back there?"

"With Sam?"

_No, with the freaking Easter bunny!_ He paused, preventing himself from snapping on his surrogate-son. "Yeah. Lucifer is free? How did that happen? I thought Sam was going to kill Lilith."

Dean cleared his throat, looking like he didn't like the idea of explaining this, which he probably didn't. "He did kill Lilith, Bobby… Lilith was the final seal."

Now that one stumped Bobby. "I… what?!"  
"Sam didn't know…"Dean ran a hand over his face, looking way too old for his age right now. " He thought he was helping. He must have thought…"Suddenly Dean's arm was moving, and Bobby's lamp was smashing against the drywall. "Dammnit!"

"I know…"Bobby ignored the broken remains of his wife's lamp, focusing on the bigger picture at the moment. " But Dean, we've got to find him. What if he" –

Bobby cut himself off, not wanting to finish his sentence. But Dean didn't need to hear it to know what Bobby was about to say. His face paled. "What if he hurts himself?" Dean cleared his throat, looking more and more like he was about to throw up. "Is that what you were going to say?"

There was no point in answering, because they both knew exactly what Bobby was going to say. Dean sat up, running a hand through his spiky hair, and threw his legs over the side of the bed. "Come on, we've got to find him."

"One step ahead of you," Bobby backed out of Dean's way as he shoved his legs into a pair of worn blue jeans.

Of course, the old leather jacket came next, and when Dean shoved his hands in his pockets he got a confused look on his face. Dean hesitated, pulling his vibrating cell phone out with a frown.

"What?" Bobby swallowed, sure that he already knew what was coming next. "What is it?"

Dean lifted his phone closer to his face, flipping it open with almost climatic slowness. He gulped. "It's Sam."

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was a very odd piece of work for me, because I don't usually write things out of order or in this fashion at all. Please tell me what you thought. The little green button that says "Review" is your friend!


End file.
